I Love You, Free Version
by Yuki-shi-chan
Summary: A series of 100 one-shots featuring the 5 main free characters: Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei.
1. Chapter 1

So...this is my first drabble series...

DDD: and uhm lets see how badly i fail at this :DD?

so this is and "insert reader" one-shot story with your point of view minna :DDD

* * *

Running through the halls, i screamed "EXCUSE ME" every now and then to get people to move out of the way.

Trying my best to not run into people, I sped past many classrooms, people, and up and down many stairs.

At last I reached the pool.

Slamming open the door I stood there panting heavily.

Everyone looked my way as I tried to catch my breath.

"You ok?" Makoto asked as he looked at me.

I nodded as i took a drink of water. sitting at the edge of the pool i watched haru in the pool floating peacefully.

I smiled to myself as I leaned back and lied onto the floor. it was a perfect day to go swimming. absolutely perfect.

" [y/n] please come to the principals office. [y/n] please come to the principals office." the school speakers spoke.

...shoot...

I sat up and readied myself to sprint into a hiding spot. opening the door i began my way to hide from the teachers.

It was another daily thing. getting in trouble for running through the school and in the end, ending up with a warning never really something bad since no one was actually hurt.

but today was slightly different...as I began my sprint down the stairs I tripped and fell flat on my face. I groaned as i sat up.

trying to stand up, a sharp pain echoed through my ankle nerves.

I fought back tears as soon enough I realized a tall large figure was looming over me.

I looked up and saw haru. "...haru..?" I managed.

"I told you not to run around school anymore..." haru said as he kneeled down and and picked me up bridal style.

"w-w-what are you d-doing?!" I began to panic. after all, this wasnt a usual activity that would happen...

Looking at me like this was nothing new, haru spoke, "You're injured. im going to bring you to the infirmary."

"I-I can walk on my own-!" I said then tried to get away.

Haru lowered me and placed me onto the floor lightly.

moving one of his hands, he caressed my face and said in a voice much gentler and softer with much more kindness, "allow me to help you [y/n]"

my cheeks flushed a light pink and I then reluctantly nodded and gave in.

* * *

~in the infirmary~

Haru placed me down onto the bed as I then sat up. "t-thanks..." I said.

Haru looked around the cabinets and came back with bandages and an ointment.

"There is nothing to thank about. I simply did what anyone would do." He said simply as he then began to work on my sprained ankle.

A silence filled the room as haru worked on bandaging your ankle. I simply watched him and looked around.

He stood up and smiles softly. "You should be fine now." he said satisfied.

I nodded and tried to stand but he immediately pushed me down to the bed. "You can't go walking and running [y/n]"

"..." I wanted to run. It was refreshing. so was swimming and many other sports. It kept me fit as well.

"have you seen [y/n]" a teachers voice came through the door. it was quite a while away but still close.

not wanting to go to the principals office, i felt alarmed.

Sensing this, Haru quickly pushed me down onto the bed and closed the curtains.

He covered my mouth and draped the blanket over us. "shh..." he whispered into my ear.

Alarmed even more my face grew red and i felt dizzy at the unexpected change of events.

Foot steps were heard walking into the room.

Then the teacher left. foot steps were going farther and farther away.

till it disappeared, haru layed next to me, hugging me with one hand over my mouth. he then slowly removed himself and had both arms pinned at the sides of my head.

I watched him defenseless. looking away, I then avoided eye contact.

"Something wrong [y/n]" He asked worry in his voice.

He caressed my face as he said so.

Shaking my head i covered my face with both hands.

soon enough my hands were removed and he leaned in close.

"Ever wondered why i do all these things to you?" haru asked.

I took a moment to think but when i was about to open my mouth to speak, they were sealed by his.

It was a light kiss though sudden. "It's because I love you." He said

* * *

AND DONE. I KNOW HARU IS OOC... QAQ IM SORRY

BUT **R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

so uhm.

here is the second one. I am terribly sorry if they suck and if any of the characters are OOC.

so...enjoy~

* * *

Taking a sip of my tea I let out a sigh.

moving my fingers along the keyboard, I struggled to finish my school project.

I leaned my head back and heaved another sigh.

Sitting outside of a cafe with some sweets and a drink doing my project was not the way I wanted to spend my saturday.

I closed my eyes as I let the learned information flow back into my mind.

Till a pair of hands rested on my eyes and a familiar male voice came, "Having fun [y/n]?~"

I opened my eyes only to have my vision blocked by the pair of hands.

I sat back up and turned around. "Rin?" I said.

"That's right~" He whispered in my ear, his hot breath against my ear.

I quickly turned around to face him.

and there he stood, with his arrogant smirk.

I gave him an unamused look as I turned back to my laptop. "leave me alone rin, I have a project to do.."

"hm~ that doesnt sound fun~" Rin's head poked over my shoulder making my eye twitch.

Why wont he just leave... I thought.

Just as I thought that, i was picked up by my sides and draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"?! Rin-what are you-!" I struggled but he placed an arm over my waist, holding me in place as he slipped my papers and laptop into the bag and began to walk away leaving money on the table.

"Rin! Where are you taking me!" I screamed struggling to get away.

"Somewhere fun~ " Rin said.

"! I need to be doing my project Rin!"

But he didnt listen.

Soon enough I gave up and let him carry me like a sack of potatoes to who knows where.

* * *

"We're here." A voice came.

I sleepily opened my eyes and rubbed them. He placed me on the bed gently and left my laptop on the floor.

Advancing toward me, I looked around trying to process everything.

once everything finally processed, I found myself being pinned down.

"R-Rin..?" i said as i looked up at him.

He flashed me a sadistic grin before leaning down and licking my neck.

I cringed at the feeling as my head began to spin.

"W-What a-a-are you-" Cut off by the sensation of having my ear licked, I bit my lower lip.

" You don't need to hold in your cute voice [y/n]-chan~" Rin said in a low husky voice, licking his lip.

I avoided eye contact as i managed to say, "I-I still h-have to do m-my project r-r-rin."

You can do that tomorrow~" He said as he trailed butterfly kisses from my ear to my collar bone.

I continued to bite at my lip. soon it began to bleed.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "So this is what you've been doing hmn~?"

Moving closer and closer to my face he planted his lips on top of mine.

My eyes widened at the feeling of him licking my lower lip.

Too weak to respond, I let him dominate me.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth twisting our tongues together.

soon enough we broke away and panted heavily.

He then moved his hand toward my face and caressed it, flashing me a smirk.

"Isn't this funner than doing a flimsy project [y/n]?~"

Not knowing how to respond i simply nodded slowly but mustered "I-I still nee-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips.

Much rougher than the last one, I was intoxicated.

"You can do that later~ I'll even help if you want~" He replied in a low whisper in my ear.

* * *

AND I GUESS I'LL END IT THERE.

DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO...SO :DDD?

QwQ SORRY IT WAS SHORT MINNA...

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

So this one was based off of a small gif I found...

:DD

enjoy~

* * *

Carrying a large bag or groceries and my school bag, i began to walk home from the super market.

Once I got home, I unlocked the door and began to put things away one by one.

Finishing the task, I walked toward the living room to see Nagisa fallen asleep.

I sighed.

I walked over and looked at him curiously.

Was he really asleep? I thought.

I moved next to him on the couch and sat down.

minutes later I moved to the floor.

then soon after, I stood up. I glanced at him then moved behind the couch.

Looking at his face i slowly moved closer and closer to see if he was awake or not.

then a hand grabbed the back of my head pulling me forward.

_kiss_

Surprised i began to flail around as the kiss continued

N-Nagisa?! I thought as my head began to spin.

Eventually it ended and he let me go.

I hurried off to my room ad shut the door.

I stayed there face red sitting on my bed as i pouted.

* * *

Nagisa's POV

I waited and waited for [y/n]-chan to come home.

I soon fell asleep.

then when I woke up I noticed [y/n]-chan's face moving closer and closer to mine.

so I gave her a surprise kiss

she flailed her arms and looked surprised.

I eventually let her go and she scurried off to her room

the sound of a door slam shut was heard.

I blinked and yawned.

I then stood up and walked over to the door.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

I sighed.

I must have gotten her angry... I thought

I stood there for a bit

then I sat on the floor next to the door pulling my knees toward my chest.

When will she come out... I thought.

Without knowing, I fell asleep waiting...

* * *

your POV

It got quiet after a while so I moved to the door and opened it, peeking out.

I looked around then spotted nagisa sleeping on the floor.

...he must be cold... I thought.

I moved back inside and came back out with a blanket.

I wrapped it around him then sat next to him.

slowly I dozed off...

* * *

Nagisa's POV

It's warm... I thought as I slowly woke up.

I looked around and saw a blanket draped over me with [y/n]-chan asleep next to me.

I smiled and wrapped the blanket around her planting a kiss on her fore head.

I leaned my head on hers as she leaned on my shoulder and went back to sleep.

I love you [y/n]-chan 3

* * *

AND IT ENDS THERE.

i know this chapter is different from the others in a writing style but i thought it was pretty cute~ 3

**R&R**


End file.
